1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a remote controller, and more particularly, to a remote controller which receives a user command for controlling a broadcast receiving apparatus, and transmits the received command to the broadcast receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote controller is an electronic device used for the remote operation of a machine. The remote controller is widely used to manipulate a television (TV).
The remote controller transmits a command received from a user to a TV via infrared (IR) radiation. IR radiation is electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength shorter than that of microwaves. IR radiation cannot penetrate objects, and is inappropriate to transfer massive information.
To solve above drawbacks, a remote controller using radio frequency (RF) communication is provided. However, the type of remote controller has increase power consumption.
Therefore, a method is required, which causes a remote controller to consume less power.